


Drabble Collection

by AsceOfSpades



Series: AotC Universe [4]
Category: Original Work, The Adventures of the Carnaster
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, and also death but we dont talk about that, drabble stuff, magic!, original drabble stuff, wonder!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that take place in the fantasy world of Vontrol, home of ruthless queens, Magyk, and exiled heroes.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> If you develop a favourite character be sure to let me know by commenting something about them, or asking specifics. I love any excuse to talk about the Loser Squad and I (almost) always reply quickly.

_AERWYN MEDULLA:_ It was blue. The Captain's’ cape was a rich, royal blue, the colour of her cousin’s eyes. Like a sapphire. It flowed around her ankles and swished when she walked and goddesses have mercy on the person who took it from her. It was the highest symbol of honour to her, after working so hard and so long. It was an achievement that earned her respect amongst the older, more experienced guards. It marked her as the protector of the royal family themselves. And she would be damned if the words spat at her on the poorer sides of town would tear that away from her. Blue is her pride.

 _ZELERA ETHARA:_ Blue was the colour of the Vontrol library banners. It was a beautiful sky blue, hanging on the sides of the double doors (redwood, of course; they spared no expenses) that lead you to the library. The insignia of the royal family, in silver, was stamped near the top of each, parallel to the windows on the top floor (third, with a beautiful view of the maze-like interior of the city). She spent most of her time there, and she never saw the _actual_ sky (well, she did, of course, what human hasn't), and may very well have forgotten the colour of it if not for those banners, which were throughout the library. Her blue is a grateful memory, one she looks back on and smiles.

 _RAYLAN SURRANTO:_ For a boy with ice magyk, you would assume that blue would bring back memories of ice sculptures and battles fought. But when Raylan thinks of blue, he is reminded of the day he killed his sister. He was, after all, only a young boy, one growing up in a world where magyk was feared and shut away in cupboards under stairs, a world in which the phrase "come out when you are purged of this evil” existed. And the darkness. And the damp. He learned to hide that part of himself. He was allowed more freedoms. But it all came crumbling down when the poor seven-year-old was pushed down the stairs by his sister. He tried to save himself by creating a cushion of snow at the bottom, but he caused it all to pile on top of his sister, suffocating her. He was forced to make a life on his own soon after. His parents were not the best, and so from his blue we shall move to happier times.

 _HAYME OROMO:_ When she thinks of blue, it is the ocean that first springs into her mind. Long walks on her own personal beach, holding the hands of a sister sickness took away and a frantic mother, pregnant only to lose that child, chasing after. It is collecting sea shells for the babies new mobile only for it to be thrown at a wall months later. It is an older Hayme, running down the docks after her father’s ship, because she will miss him and how will she take care of her mother all alone? A mother so grief-stricken that she will barely leave the bed. And blue is the memory of months of captivity, trapped and afraid of her captors, with only one window with which she could view the outside world. And the colour of the sky when she woke up and saw a kindly old man above her, one who would save her life time and time again. Blue is many things for Hayme, but kind is not one of them.

 _MARIT KERENA:_ For Marit, blue has always meant Raylan. From his clothes to his magyk, Marit will see blue and hold a secret smile for the man he loves. Blue draped on the back of a chair, stranded on the floor, covering the wall as ice while the two cuddle underneath a ragged blanket in a rare moment of peace. For Marit, blue will always be Raylan. Blue is what he sees before his eyes close forever. Blue is Raylan’s expression as he kisses him goodbye, as he wills the love he felt to bring Marit back. It will not. Blue is always Raylan.

 _NARANTA BAYALA:_ Naranta only knows blue as the colour people turn when they can’t take the cold and the snow and the frost anymore. She has lost more to the Blue then animal attacks and cannibalism. But after the royal family imprisons her wrongfully, she knows that blue will forever be the leather bound book in a young girl's hand, title unreadable but the first thing to catch her eye. And then she looks up and she is lost in this girl and she knows she can’t come back from this. And the thought of the Blue and this girl kills her so it is pushed to the back of her mind as a better blue forms.

 _ESMEÉ JACOBSE:_ The ocean is blue. The sky, too. For a pirate, you’d assume that blue would remind her of that, or at least the shimmering scales of a deep-sea fish. However, it was something unrelated entirely to the ocean. I mean, sure; on a skin-deep level, blue is the ocean. If you asked her to answer quickly, she certainly wouldn’t say wisewoman. Of course, she was in her cabin now, halfway through her third bottle of rum, and it only served to bring those memories to her head. Memories of an old crone with a filthy robe standing over Ienje. A robe with feathers of baby blue and grey stuck on, almost embedded in her skin.For weeks after that visit she coughed up those feathers. Esmeé scowls at the creaking birch planks, scrubbed a sparkling white just recently, and threw the rest of the rum at the floor. She came to her senses soon after, cursing up a storm. She knelt on the floor, scooping pieces of broken glass off of the floor. Her blood dripped blue for a moment, and at the sight she sat back on her heels. She abandoned her task and stood, searching for a cloth to stop the blood from escaping much further. It was fading to purple, a deep, rich shade, and would soon be back to normal. It happened ever since she made a deal with that-- _witch_. She sighed again, gaze rising to the ceiling. Blue… blue is her blood.

 _IENJE KAPPEL_ : Ienje’s fist clenched around the sleeve of a long, slim burgundy dress. “What and why and who?” She asked, shaking it in Esmeé’s face. Esmeé doesn't respond, just smirking in that way she does. Knowing Ienje had the coin on her, she strides away, pulling her hat low on her face to keep attention away from herself. Ienje sighed, defeated, and turned to the merchant. She threw a few coins on the table and strode away, heading in the same direction as Esmeé. She found her shortly, watching a glass-blower make his wares. Ienje sighed and whacked her upside the head, effectively getting her attention. Esmeé glared at her, but followed nonetheless, staring longingly at the lovingly-made pieces. The day went on. That night, Ienje donned the burgundy dress and left for the party, chain wrapped up her arm like a snake. She smiled politely, made chatter, scoped out their target. When he left the main area, she sent a signal: spilling wine on Vesta Lynnwood, who was in a creamy white gown. That got her kicked out, and away from harm. She walked to the ship. On the way, she stole a glance at the sky. The black-blue sky was devoid of stars. It was just like the last day she could remember. At cool night, full of laughter and wine, where the warmth in your heart pushed out any and all cold. She sighed. They were gone, now. That life was gone, ripped from her. The flames, the famine, the fear… she was glad to have left a corrupt life, but at what cost? She was a fugitive, now: and one day, they would find her. Blue. Happier times. Home.


	2. Polka Dot

_AERWYN MEDULLA:_ For Aerwyn, polka dots were the strips of cloth her mother used to tie up her hair. Not that she would tell anyone, but it was her favourite blanket too, sewn by Zelera. As a child, she couldn’t sleep without that blanket. As an adult, sleeping with the blanket nearly kills her. It is a memory of the night everything went up in flames. All that survived was that blanket. It’s a little burnt and the edges have blackened, but it’s home. A home Aerwyn knows she can’t go back to. Polka dots never brought good news.

_ZELERA ETHARA:_ Polka dots were things she saw only in books titled ‘Dangerous’ and ‘Poisonous’. She would be glad to never see polka dots in person. But of course she does. The snakes that have dark red polka dots would paralyze you and eat you whole. Mushrooms with small white dots killed you quickly without an antidote. Birds with dotted eggs would track you down and kill you for eating it’s eggs. Polka dots were a death omen, and living past them was hope.

_RAYlAN SURRANTO:_ The first time Raylan sees polka dots is when he spots the Leco mushroom in the forest. After that, polka dots are ‘stay away and look from afar’. Which is the best advice, really, seeing as how everything under the sun is polka dotted and killer.

_HAYME OROMO:_ Hayme had many beautiful dresses with many beautiful patterns that she wouldn’t blink twice at, wouldn’t even remember. But the red and white polka dotted apron she wore when she and her mother would cook together was different from them. It reminded her of simpler times, times where she didn’t have to clean her mother, feed her mother, do everything in the household. A polka dotted apron is what Raylan gets her as a birthday present. It is that moment she admits her feelings for him to herself. She will not make it in time.

_MARIT KERENA:_ He hates all things polka dotted. Scarves and capes and yes, even mushrooms. He doesn’t have a good reason, either. Anytime someone asks, he says it hurts his eyes, or it clashes with  _everything_ , or or whatever excuse he's particularly feeling that day. He makes them up as he goes along, and the group is constantly tormenting him for it. Raylan bought him polka dotted underwear which he still claims he does not wear every day.

_NARANTA BAYALA:_ Living in such isolation from Riavica, she didn’t even know what polka dots were. When she first sees a polka dotted mushroom, she is confused. How can this living thing naturally have such abnormal shapes? Was it drawn on? What? Actually, she is confused about a great many things in Vontrol, which amuses everyone to no end, but Zelera usually won’t let them make fun of her.

_ESMEÉ JACOBSE:_ The farm didn’t always bring back pleasant memories, but Esmeé always had the mornings to herself. She was in charge of milking the cows, waking at the roosters’ crow each and every morning. She was young, then; young and impressionable, still believing things were her fault. It was a Cinderella story indeed, and a tragic one. She was forced to do most anything… but that’s not what we’re here for. Polka dots reminded her of the cows she took care of. She would have whole conversations with them, from the weather to what her parents were really doing inside that damned house. 

_IENJE KAPPEL:_ They had been in a store, together -- who it was no longer important, just a dear friend. Ienje browsed through racks by herself, friend wandering through the aisles of clothes just ahead. “Ienje!!” The call of her name startled her, and she pushed away from the racks of polka-dotted skirts hastily. Unfortunately, that force caused the shelf to snap in on itself, the sound traveling as quickly as Ienje’s yelp. Everyone turned to stare towards them as her friend grabbed her arm and bolted. What a day.


End file.
